pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! (1995 Version)
* Closed * * }} A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! (Japanese: イーブイはひとみしり！？お花畑でつかまえて！！ The Who is Shy of Strangers!? Capture at the Flower Garden!!) is the 89th episode of the , and the 888th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 24, 1994, in Canada on February 7, 1995, and in the United States on March 14, 1995. Plot On their journey to Anistar City for 's next Gym Badge, finds out that the next Pokémon Showcase will also be held at the same city. , noticing Serena slowing down, asks her if anything is wrong. Serena replies saying she is worried that she has a lot to work on for her next Showcase. Ash comments he also needs to do some more training. As the group walk continue to walk through a forest, Ash and find an open field of flowers with fresh air, and decide to take a break there. Bonnie runs off to play, while decides to make tea. Ash, Clemont and Serena all take out their Pokémon from their Poké Balls. Meanwhile, are spying on them on a ledge higher above. James and comment that they would like a rest like Ash and the group, however Jessie gets angry at them and becomes determined to win the next Showcase which Serena is also entering. As Clemont continues to make tea and Ash is playing with , Serena makes a crown of flowers for herself as well as for Bonnie and . Dedenne jumps up in excitement at it, but accidentally knocks the crown off her head. The crown then rolls down a hill which Dedenne and run after. Pancham catches it as it bounces off a rock, but then notices an dancing on a ledge behind the rock. Serena, Bonnie, , Pancham and Dedenne all look it wonder at Eevee who is so light on its feet. Ash then calls out that tea is ready, scaring Eevee away. Over tea, Serena comments on the Eevee, saying that seeing Eevee may help in coming up with a brand new routine for the Pokémon Showcase. The group then decide to look for Eevee. Team Rocket, who are still spying on the group, overhear their conversation, and Jessie also decides to search for Eevee for her Showcase performance. Meowth comments that he can dance too and gets up to dance, but is ignored by the other two. To search for Eevee, Clemont pulls out his invention he calls "Living Thing Finder Mark 2". Clemont narrows the search to Pokémon of small size, but it instead detects a and a . It then malfunctions and explodes. The group then decide to split up to look for Eevee. The group are unsuccessful in finding Eevee, and Serena decides to look just one more time. Serena heads off into long grass, but Eevee, who is hiding up in a tree, shouts out to her. Serena stops at Eevee's voice and then realizes she is at the edge of a cliff and that Eevee had saved her. Eevee runs away but Serena decides not to follow, and instead places her crown of flowers on a rock for Eevee. Clemont and Bonnie then have another plan, and place Serena's Poké Puffs in various locations to lure Eevee. Eevee takes a Poké Puff and notices, allowing Eevee to run away with it. Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne then notice it has disappeared, blaming for eating it instead. The group then head off to sleep, determined to look for Eevee the next day. During the night, Serena is unable to sleep and takes a walk into the fields with Braixen and Pancham. She finds Eevee crying on a ledge, and wearing the crown she had left for Eevee. Serena again comments she would like to befriend the Eevee, and Braixen and Pancham agree. The next day, Serena says to the others that she would like to look for Eevee in another way, this time by showing Eevee how happy she and her Pokémon are during a performance. Braixen and Pancham perform by combining and respectively. Eevee, who is interested, draws closer. Serena then notices Eevee and talks to it, asking whether it would like to join them to perform in Pokémon Showcases. However, Team Rocket intervenes by capturing Eevee in a net. They then take out and for battle. Inkay uses which Pikachu counters with . Gourgeist uses which is countered by Braixen's Flamethrower. Inkay then begins to use which Pikachu tries to block with , but gets thrown back with a surprise . Serena commands Pancham to use , which successfully frees Eevee from the net but sends it flying through the air. Serena runs and grabs Eevee safely despite Gourgeist's attempting her from doing so. Eevee then runs away from both Serena and Team Rocket. Team Rocket try to follow it but is blocked by Serena who tries to protect Eevee. Jessie commands Gourgeist to use Seed Bomb at Serena, Braixen and Pancham, but Eevee runs and s the three. Eevee then uses at Team Rocket and Pikachu uses Get Out While You Still Can, causing Team Rocket to blast off into the air. After this, Serena again asks Eevee if it will join them. Eevee decides to join Serena and Serena catches Eevee in a Poké Ball. Ash and Clemont take their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls to introduce them to Eevee. Eevee is timid and hides behind Serena but also seems to be comfortable with Bunnelby. Trivia *This is a first time that Pikachu earned a New Move same as Baldi's Final Smash. Category:1995 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Episodes directed by Adam Frick Category:Episodes written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Episodes animated by Mike Nawrocki Category:Episodes music by Kurt Heinecke Category:Episodes animated by Phil Vischer Category:Episodes storyboarded by Phil Vischer Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mike Nawrocki Category:Episodes composed Proteus Alex Trebek Category:Episodes directed by George Carlin